Un pequeño show
by C. B. Guillermo
Summary: Un pequeño LEMMON de un lindo Jaime de 16 años(muy pervertido por cierto); Es un JackXJaime sino gustan no lean. Dedicado a cielphantomville, por hacer "Derritiendo el Hielo".


Un pequeño show

Jack gimió suavemente mientras lentamente abría sus ojos azules. ¿Qué diablos le había golpeado...? Era el único pensamiento en su mente en ese momento. Se sentía como si alguien le hubiera golpeado en la parte posterior de la cabeza con un bate de béisbol o algo así. En un intento de frotar su nuca para calmar el dolor, parpadeó un poco confundido cuando se dio cuenta que no podía mover el brazo.

"¿Qué demonios...?" Él pensó en voz alta.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en la habitación... Tampoco estaba a fuera, por el lago donde antes se encontraba. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia delante, sus ojos se abrieron un poco. No sólo estaba en una silla frente a la cama de Jaime Bennett, sino que también fue atado a dicha silla frente al moreno que se encontraba completamente desnudo.

Dicho moreno lo miraba con lujuria, y cuando se dio cuenta de que Jack estaba despierto, sonrió ligeramente. "Bueno, me alegro de ver que estás despierto, Jack..." La voz sensual del joven de dieciséis años de edad, susurraba.

El chico se movió en su cama y se lamió los labios mientras los ojos marrón chocolate se encontraban con los azul hielo. El moreno estaba sentado por el momento. "Tengo una sorpresa para ti, Jack...", susurró.

Jack parecía un poco nervioso y levantó una ceja ligeramente. "¿Y qué clase de sorpresa es esa? ¿Y por qué estoy atado a una silla?" Jack exigió.

"Ya verás..." Jaime sonrió y se recostó en su cama dejando ver todo su cuerpo a Jack. Con un pequeño gemido, Jaime movió sus dedos ágiles a su pene y empezó a tocarse a sí mismo con movimientos lentos y suaves.

Los ojos de Jack se concentraron en tan maravillosa vista, mientras se lamia los labios un poco.

A medida que su pene se endurecía, Jaime gemía suavemente; el nombre de Jack no dejaba de salir de sus labios tras cada movimiento y gemido. Su segunda mano se movió a su pecho desnudo, dirigiéndose a uno de sus pezones tomándolo entre el pulgar y el dedo índice. "Ah ~" Llegó el gemido cuando se pellizcó y comenzó a endurecerse.

Después de unos momentos de esto, Jaime se mostró satisfecho con lo duro que su pene estaba ahora. Levantándolo lo suficiente para llamar la atención de Jack.

Jack se quedó estupefacto al ver el espectáculo que Jaime estaba poniendo para él. ¿Había... Había Jaime planeado todo esto?! Jack pensó para sí mismo antes de darse cuenta que Jaime lo miraba de nuevo. Se humedeció los labios y el guardián del invierno se movió nerviosamente en su asiento.

"¿Estás disfrutando el show, Jack...?" Jaime preguntó, su respiración era irregular mientras movía su mano por un lado - la que estaba en su pezón-, a la mesilla de noche para sacar un poco de lubricante. Cuando la botella estaba en sus manos, hizo saltar la tapa y roció algo del líquido espeso y frió a su palma. Después de dejar la botella de lado, Jaime se frotó su dedo índice, medio y anular; antes de trasladar su mano hasta su entrada y encontrarse con los ojos de Jack de nuevo.

Jack pasó la lengua por sus labios mientras miraba, y asintió con la cabeza ligeramente, cuando se le hizo la pequeña pregunta. Oh, sí... si uno fuera a mirar un poco más abajo, uno podría ver que Jack sin duda estaba disfrutando del espectáculo; y tenía una tienda de campaña en sus pantalones para probarlo.

Jaime lanzó un gemido cuando él empujó el primer dedo, violando sus músculos hambrientos y lamiendo sus labios un poco. "Ah ". Él soltó un gemido y arqueó las caderas un poco al empezar a mover lo.

Los ojos de Jack se abrieron un poco mientras observaba, como el dígito entraba y salía lentamente. Después de un momento, Jaime añadió un segundo dedo y la tienda de pantalones beige de Jack se hizo más evidente a medida que se movía en su asiento.

"Ah, Jack..." gimió Jaime mientras los dedos se movían dentro y fuera frenéticamente, complaciendo su entrada con ganas de más y Jaime mediante la adición de un tercer dedo lo logró. Luego de añadir el dedo, Jaime comenzó a tijerear los dígitos buscando agrandar su entrada.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho con el tamaño de su entrada, Jaime comenzó a buscar un punto que le haría subir hasta la novena nube.

Él jadeó y gimió, cuando encontró su próstata, siendo que sus dedos apenas y habían alcanzado a rozar la. Se acomodó un poco y entonces pudo golpear justo en el blanco. "¡Ah! ¡Joder!" Él gritó en éxtasis. "¡Oh, Jack, Ahí, Dioos!" gimió y a propósito arqueó la espalda lo suficiente para darle una mejor vista a Jack.

No pasaron muchos golpes certeros de sus dedos antes de que otro grito saliera de los labios sin aliento de Jaime. Mientras lo hacía, su segunda mano se trasladó a su pene completamente dura para empezar a masturbarse de nuevo. A pesar de no sincronizar perfectamente los movimientos se empezó a sentir tan bien que sabía no tardaría en venirse.

"¡Dioos Jack...Me-me vengo, Ahhhh!..." Gimió para el otro. Pronto, hubo una explosión blanca en su visión y su espalda se arqueó - lo que parecía ser dolorosamente - mientras un líquido caliente brotaba de su punta.

En este punto, simplemente estar sentado y ver era una tortura para un muy excitado Jack.

Después de sólo tomar un momento para recuperarse, Jaime volvió a buscar la mirada de Jack y sonrió ligeramente para él. "¿Que... ¿Qué te pareció el show, Jack...?" Él preguntó, sin aliento.

Jack pasó la lengua por sus labios resecos y se tomó un momento para encontrar su voz. "¿De-¿de dónde vino todo esto Jaime...?" Le preguntó al joven.

Jaime se encogió de hombros y sonrió. "Se me acaba de ocurrir, supongo..." Dijo con nerviosismo. Fue entonces cuando notó el bulto en los pantalones de Jack y empezó a arrastrarse hacia el otro. "Parece que tienes un lindo amiguito, Jack..." Él asintió con la cabeza un poco. "¿Necesitas ayuda con él?" Ofreció, sus ojos brillando con la idea de ver lo grande que el otro era en verdad.

Claro, fantasías eran buenas... Pero la cosa real tendía a ser mucho mejor que eso.

Los ojos de Jack se perdieron un poco en los ojos brillantes y un tanto sugerentes ojos del menor; se miraron uno al otro por un momento. ¿Acaso Jaime simplemente estaba sugiriendo lo que él creía acababa de sugerir? Jack pensó en alarma. Se lamió los labios secos, una vez más, no estaba seguro de oír correctamente a Jaime...

Jaime no le dio mucho tiempo para pensar, aunque, como él se movía sobre la vuelta de los otros ahora, él todavía desnudo se encargó de deshacerse de los pantalones de Jack. Cuando el cierre y botón se fueron, bajo los pantalones a las rodillas y mientras lo hacía la mera idea de lo que venía hizo que su pene regresara a la vida.

Moviendo sus manos a los hombros del otro, se trasladó lentamente sobre el miembro y se estremeció un poco cuando el pene frío se introducía a su caliente entrada. "Oh, Dios...". Él gimió y se movió ligeramente los labios suaves de besar la mandíbula de los demás. "Jack, se siente tan bien..." Él gimió en su oído. Después de un momento, levantó sus caderas, sólo para bajarlas de golpe gimiendo sin parar.

Continuó a gemir por el otro y se ajustó las caderas un poco antes de que un jadeo separara de sus labios. "¡Ah! ¡Hay!" Él gritó cuando él deliberadamente hizo el otro golpeó su próstata.

Durante este tiempo, Jack gimió también, quería desesperadamente participar más, pero no estaba seguro de cómo. Movió un poco la cabeza hacia adelante tratando de morder y chupar la oreja de Jaime, haciendo que el más joven gimiera por él.

Con su cuerpo aún sensible, Jaime no pudo resistir y no faltó mucho antes de que se viniera con fuerza contra sus dos estómagos, y con la ahora sucia sudadera de Jack.

Jack gimió contra la oreja de Jaime, después de otra serie de embestidas en la ahora más estrecha entrada, se vino llenando el hambriento agujero.

Ambos jadeaban acaloradamente por el esfuerzo y Jaime movió sus labios buscando conocer los de Jack. "Mm ~." Jaime ronroneó contra sus labios mientras lentamente desenredaba las cuerdas en los brazos y piernas de Jack; envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jack y cuando las cuerdas se fueron, Jack aprovechó para mover sus manos a la cadera de Jaime.

"Travieso... Eres un niño travieso, Jaime..." Él ronroneó.

Jaime se rió suavemente y besó sus labios otra vez antes de encogerse de hombros. "Debo de estar siendo influenciado por ti, entonces..." Le dijo a cambio.

Jack rió y lo besó en los labios a cambio. "Tal vez... ahora, déjame mostrarte por qué tengo el récord en la lista de los malos." Y así, la noche se fue llena de sexo y pasión.

Y por si se preguntan qué fue de Jaime, bueno digamos que no pudo ni siquiera salir de la cama el día siguiente.

* * *

**Notas del autor: Espero les haya gustado, perdón si buscaban una historia de amor pero como no tengo la imaginación para escribir una historia de porque Jaime y Jack se van enamorando lentamente y solo tengo imaginación para el LEMMON pues dejo esto aquí y espero les haya gustado.**


End file.
